


Cooling Down, Heating Up

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel, doing yard work in the summer. Yeah, that's a recipe for … stuff. Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Down, Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



Jack leaned over the kitchen sink and swallowed hard. The beer went down crisp and cold, and it was the best excuse he could think of. He pressed the cold bottle he'd opened for himself against his quickly swelling erection, trying to discourage it. He took a deep breath and another swig of beer.

He glanced aside at the bottle he'd opened for Daniel. He'd had to make a quick exit into the house, because he didn't want Daniel to see what that little exhibition with the garden hose had done to Jack. He closed his eyes. Oh, no. Not a repeat of what he'd just seen, in vivid short term memory. He was trying to get rid of this hardon so he could go outside. But it was useless. If he couldn't get control of himself he'd have to go in the bathroom and jerk off before he could go back outside again.

It was relentless, the memory of what he'd just seen.

They'd spent a productive summer morning pruning the hedge that ran along two sides of the high fence in Jack's back yard, trading off on the ladder, using both the electric trimmer and hand tools for the inaccessible spots. 

Daniel in scuffed boots and barely legal cutoffs was like something out of those gay firemen calendars that someone had given Sara as a Christmas joke, years ago. She never knew that Jack had fished it out of the trash. Daniel absolutely could have modelled for them in his cutoffs, and his sinfully tight white t-shirt.

When they were done with trimming, Daniel had climbed down off the ladder and said, "This is great. Just give me a minute to cool off and then we can rake all this up and bag it."

And he'd taken off the bandanna he'd tied around his forehead and turned the hose on it, getting it sopping wet, mopping his face and then tying the cold, wet cloth around his neck. 

"Trick I learned at a dig," he said, grinning, noticing Jack was watching him. Jack hoped he looked merely curious and not "deer in the headlights". When the cold, wet cotton had touched Daniel's neck, it had made his nipples stand up under his shirt. "Quickest way to cool off -- get to the blood flow in your neck or your wrists."

He demonstrated by turning the hose on his own forearm. 

"But hey -- we're not short of water, here, are we? Old habits." And, laughing, he'd turned the hose on himself, dousing his back and shoulders and hair until the clear water ran in rivulets over his shoulders and the t-shirt was molded to every muscle. Then he shook his head like a dog would, and leaned over to drink out of the hose.

That's when Jack had fled, muttering something about water being well and good but what they needed was beer.

Shit. This hardon wasn't going anywhere. He'd have to take care of this, or risk Daniel seeing just exactly what he did to Jack.

~~~

Daniel turned the hose off and waited, arms folded, pleasantly cool and dripping. Jack should be back any time with the beer. Would he take the hint? Surely he couldn't fail to have noticed that Daniel had done all that... on purpose.


End file.
